Toy racing cars have been combined with a launching platform or ramp on which the vehicle is latched, the car being released by an unlatching mechanism to run down the ramp onto a playing surface. Miniature toy vehicles with very low friction axles are in play frequently launched or propelled over a track or floor surface by a launching device, with the very small vehicles being used in games and the like. Toy racing cars are known having toy vehicles and miniature racing assemblies where the vehicle is normally latched on an inclined ramp extending from the power launcher, with the released vehicle shooting down the ramp when the vehicle is launched.
Typical prior art toys of this type include sets of racing cars, track, remote control and launch modules. Moreover, providing mechanisms to propel a toy vehicle adds to the enjoyment of playing with a toy vehicle, often allowing the toy vehicle to travel faster and farther than if simply pushed by the child playing with the toy. These toys are popular not only due to the child's basic interest in racing cars, but also due to the action developed by such toys.
The experience is enhanced to the extent that the toy apparatus simulates an actual working mechanism. Thus, toy vehicles that exhibit movement, particularly rapid movement, without manual manipulation are extremely appealing to a child. Additional features include the child being provided with the ability to regulate or control various aspects of a toy vehicle by operating buttons, switches, levers, handles, and the like.
There is a need for a toy apparatus that embodies each of these features that children find attractive in hand held single toy car launcher apparatus, hand held launcher apparatus for combined toy cars and a hand held launcher apparatus for multiple toy cars as well as variations.
Earlier prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,693,282; 4,267,661; 4,382,347; 4,479,326; 4,642,066. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,282, issued to Adicks in 1972 and entitled “Toy Vehicle Launching Device With Safety Mechanism” purports to disclose a hand held toy vehicle launching device with a safety mechanism that includes a spring driven piston 16 and a safety device 30 that includes legs 32 and a cross bar 31 that is pushed upwards when the devise is placed on a surface. A release button 37 is positioned on a spring 46 and the spring is seated on the cross bar such that the button cannot be sufficiently depressed unless the cross bar is raised to compress the spring 46. U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,661 issued to Hanson in 1981 and entitled “Multiple Vehicle Launcher” purports to disclose a hand held multiple toy vehicle launching device using rubber bands for stored energy developed when a car is loaded against the rubber band. Each vehicle includes a catch member 42 that is engaged by a latch member 36. When the trigger 48 is pulled the latch member is bent out of the way and the vehicle launches. Although no safety mechanism is disclosed, the patent states that means may be included to prevent a launch unless the bottom portion 56 is placed on a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,347 issued in 1983 to Murakami and entitled “Toy Tractor Assembly” purports to disclose a toy vehicle assembly that transforms itself and launches a small wheeled vehicle 60 by using a spring biased plunger 62. Another early patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,326 entitled “Sparking Toy Vehicle And Launcher” issued to Kennedy and others in 1984 purports to disclose a toy launching devise that includes a power trigger 27 to power up a toy car flywheel 33 and an unlatching mechanism 26 which lifts the back end of the toy car to cause launch.
A newer patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,066 issued to Kennedy and others in 1987 and entitled “Toy Vehicle Launcher and Sound Generator” purports to disclose a toy vehicle launcher capable of launching two vehicles at the same time or launching them individually at different times. The launcher uses two spring-operated pistons and has a hexagonal magazine housing for up to twelve toy cars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,290 entitled “Wheeled Turbine-Powered Toy Vehicle and Launcher Apparatus” issued to Goldfarb and Everitt in 1983 purports to disclose a toy car launcher apparatus including a pusher 32 movable in a longitudinal slot 74 that is activated by a spring or rubber band 70. The pusher has an L-shaped profile and is cocked by inserting a toy car. A manually operated latch 35 acts to release the pusher and toy car.